


Childhood Troubles

by Author_Chan06



Series: Joker and Antic [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Neglect, Fighting Parents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Victim Blaming, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: After a 7 year older Ann (Antic) has a panic attack at school, her teachers rush to help. Signing her up to therapy seasons, trying to get her to open up, and as a last effort tell her about how a diary could help her sort through her emotions, and help her feel better.She decides to give it a try.
Relationships: Dad/Mom
Series: Joker and Antic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016530
Kudos: 4





	Childhood Troubles

D̶e̶a̶r̶ d̶i̶a̶r̶y̶

Nᴏ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴇᴇʟs sᴏ ᴡᴇɪʀᴅ...ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏ ɪᴅᴇᴀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ’ᴍ ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ. Wᴀs ᴛʜɪs ᴀ ʙᴀᴅ ɪᴅᴇᴀ? Pʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ.

Wᴇʟʟ ᴜʜ, ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴀsɪᴄ ɪᴍғᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ. Uʜ ʏᴇᴀʜ. Sᴏ ɪᴛ’s ᴏᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 12th 3026. I ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ʜᴏᴡ ɪ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ sᴏʀᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ғᴇᴇʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. Sᴏ ʏᴇᴀʜ...

I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. I ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴅᴜᴍʙ. Aɴᴅ sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ɴᴇʀᴠᴇʀᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ, ʏᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ɪ’ᴍ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ...Oʜ ɢᴏᴅ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪғ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅs ᴛʜɪs? Tʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀʀᴀsɪɴɢ!

I ɢᴜᴇss ɪ’ʟʟ ᴊᴜᴀᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ. Tʜᴇʏ ᴅɪᴅɴ’ᴛ sᴀʏ ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴀ sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇ ᴏʀ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ, sᴏ ʙʏᴇ ғᴏʀ ɴᴏᴡ!

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 14, 3026

Sᴏ ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ɪᴛ ᴅɪᴅɴ’ᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪs ᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴜʜ? Wᴇʟʟ ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴜᴄᴋs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ.

Aɴᴡᴀʏ, ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ (ᴛʜᴀᴛ’s ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ɪᴛ) ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴡ ʙᴀᴛʜʀᴏᴏᴍ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ sᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs ᴅɪᴅɴ’ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ. I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʜᴏᴠᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ. Iᴛ’s ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ sᴏғғᴏᴄᴀᴛɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴀʟsᴏ sᴏғᴛ ᴏғ ᴄʀᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ?

Tʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴ ɪ ᴍᴇᴀɴ- ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ.

Tʜᴀᴛs ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ. Iғ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍʏ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ғɪɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇs 10 ғᴏʟᴅ.

I ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ.

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 17, 3026

Oʜ ᴍʏ ɢᴏᴅ! I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ, ᴍᴏᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴀᴅs ғɪɢʜᴛ ɪs ᴇsᴄᴀʟᴀᴛɪɴɢ. I ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴅᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ᴅᴏɴᴇ. Sᴏʀʀʏ ᴛʜɪs ɪs sᴏ sʜᴏʀᴛ!

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 20, 3026

Uʜ, sᴏʀʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Usᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғɪɢʜᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴠᴇʀʙᴀʟ. Sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs ɪᴛ ɢᴇᴛs sᴏʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴘʜʏsɪᴄᴀʟ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴜᴀʜ ᴏʀ ᴛᴏᴏ ʙᴜᴛ, ɢᴏᴅ, ʏᴇsᴛᴇʀᴅᴀʏ ᴡᴀs sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴡᴏʀsᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ. I ᴅᴏɴᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ’ᴍ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ.

I ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ. I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ’s ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ʙᴀᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴀʏ ʙᴜᴛ- Aᴍ I ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ? I ᴍᴇᴀɴ, ᴡʜʏ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ?

I ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs sᴛɪʟʟ ᴛᴏᴏ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜnᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴡ ᴍʏ ᴍᴏᴍ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀʟᴋ sᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘɪʟʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏɴɢɪɴɢʟʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ ʙᴏʀɴ. Wʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴊᴜsᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴀᴅ.

Dɪᴅ ɪ sᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴇssᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴅ? Oʀ ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴅɪᴅɴ’ᴛ want ᴀ ᴋɪᴅ?

I ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅɴ’ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪs. Iᴛ’s ᴅᴇғɪɴᴇᴛʟʏ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ sᴛᴀᴛᴇ.

Tʜᴀᴛ’s ᴡʜʏ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʏᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ?

Aɴʏᴡᴀʏ ɪ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴀ ɢᴏ, ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍʏ ʙʀᴀɪɴ ᴏᴄᴄᴜᴘɪᴇᴅ. Bʏᴇ!

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 22, 3026

Hᴇʏ. Sᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ʜᴀs ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ sɪɴᴄᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ɪ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴜᴇssᴇᴅ ɪ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴀʀʟʏ.

Wᴇʟʟ ɪ’ʟʟ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ. Yᴇᴀʜ, ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ. Sᴏ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ɪs ғɪɴᴇ. Mʏ ɢʀᴀᴅᴇs ᴀʀᴇɴ’ᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇsᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴏʀʀɪʙʟᴇ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠᴇ. I ᴜsᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ, sᴏ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs. I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ. Iᴛ ᴀʟsᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘs ᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʏ ɪɴᴠɪsɪʙʟᴇ. I’ᴍ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ sᴜʀᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴄʟᴀssᴍᴀᴛᴇs ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ’ᴍ ɪɴ ᴄʟᴀss ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. Hᴀʜᴀ. I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪᴛ’s ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ғᴜɴɴʏ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪғ ɪ ᴅᴏ ɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ʙᴀᴅ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴs.

I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs. Tʜᴇʏ sᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. I ᴍᴇᴀɴ- ʜᴏᴡ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ɪ? Tʜᴇʏ ᴏɴʟʏ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇᴅ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴀᴅ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ᴏғ ᴄʟᴀss. Yᴇᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴅᴇ ɪᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇᴍ sᴏ- I ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ.

Mᴀʏʙᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ.

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 25, 3026

Dɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴘᴀɪɴ ᴄᴀɴ ғᴇᴇʟ ɢᴏᴏᴅ? I ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴍᴏᴍ ᴅʀᴀɢɢᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ sʜᴏᴘᴘɪɴɢ. I ᴡᴀsɴ’ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ sᴜʀᴇ sᴏ ɪ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ. Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ!

I ᴛʜɪɴᴍ ɪᴛ ʜᴀs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴏғ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ’ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ 100% sᴜʀᴇ.

Wʜᴀᴛᴇᴠᴇʀᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ɪᴛ! I ᴡɪsʜ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs sᴏᴏɴᴇʀ!

Bᴜᴛ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ᴅɪғғɪᴄᴜʟᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴅᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. I ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴡʀɪsᴛs ғɪʀsᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ᴜɴʟᴇss ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴡᴇᴀʀ ʟᴏɴɢ sʟᴇᴇᴠᴇs ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ɪ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ɪᴛ. I ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴛʜɪɢʜs ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ.

Wᴇʟʟ ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ᴛʜᴀᴛs ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Bʏᴇ!

* * *

Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 29, 3026

Oᴋ sᴏ, ɪ sᴀᴡ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ! Hᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴ ᴛᴠ. Sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴅs ᴀᴛ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ғᴜɴ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs. Fᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ʜᴇ ɪsɴ’ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ’ᴛ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ sᴇɴsᴇ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴏғ ғᴏᴏᴛᴀɢᴇ. I ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅᴜᴍʙ.

Bᴀᴛᴍᴀɴ ʜᴀs ᴀᴘᴀʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ. I ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜɪᴍ. I ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍʏ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛs ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ! Iғ ʜᴇ’s ᴀs ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs sᴀʏ ɪ’ᴍ sᴜʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴇʟᴘ!

* * *

  
Oᴄᴛᴏʙᴇʀ 31, 3026  
  
Dᴀᴍɴɪᴛ! I ʜᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ! I ᴅᴏɴᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ! Mʏ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs sᴀɪᴅ ɪғ ɪᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴs ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴍʏ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛs. Tʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ. Mʏ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛs ᴡɪʟʟ ᴋɪʟʟ ᴍᴇ!

Sᴏ ɪ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴏɴ ғɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ Bᴀᴛ. I’ᴠᴇ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ. I’ᴠᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ɢʟɪᴍᴘsᴇs, ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ sᴇᴇᴍs ᴛᴏ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏғᴛᴏᴘs, ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʙᴀᴛ - ʜᴇʜ. Tʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ɪ’ʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏғ. 

I ᴀʟsᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟɪᴀɴs ʜᴇ ғɪɢʜᴛs.

Oғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ɪ’ᴍ ᴀ Gᴏᴛʜᴀᴍɪᴛᴇ sᴏ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏғ ʀᴇsᴇᴀʀᴄʜ, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟ ᴍᴏʀᴇ. Nᴇxᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɪ’ʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ’ᴠᴇ ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ.

I ᴡᴀs ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪғ ɪ ᴘʀᴏᴠᴇ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ, ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ʙᴀᴛᴍᴀɴ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ. Mᴀʏʙᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ sɪᴅᴇᴋɪᴄᴋ...?


End file.
